An image forming device, such as a printer or an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) is configured to conduct operations that include changing and confirming of operation modes such as high speed and low speed operation modes, changing and confirming a setting value such as a resolution that is set when a manuscript is changed into an image, confirming a malfunction condition, and executing jobs such as copying and facsimile transmission.
In addition, there has been provided a function (hereinafter which is referred as a “remote panel function”) that allows mobile communication terminals that include, for example, a cellular phone, a smart phone, and a tablet terminal, to indicate a content of screen of an operation panel of the image forming device for enabling a remote control of the image forming device from the mobile communication terminal. In this way, enabling the operation of the image forming device from the mobile communication terminal on which is mounted the remote panel function will allow a user to operate the image forming device even when another user conducts an operation of the operation panel of the image forming device.
For example, the image forming device of the Patent literature 1 is configured to receive settings related to a job to be executed, receive a first operation when the settings are received, and transmit, to the mobile communication terminal, when the first operation is received, information to be displayed on a screen of a touch panel of the mobile communication terminal and contents of the received settings. The mobile communication terminal causes the touch panel to display a screen based on the received information to receive contents with which the contents of the settings are changed. The mobile communication terminal transmits the received and changed contents to the image forming device. The image forming device reflects the received and changed contents on the settings related to a job to be executed.